In typing supplemental inflatable restraint systems, the supplemental inflatable restraint inflate an airbag upon sensing a sudden deceleration of the vehicle and then quickly deflates. In some typical systems, the contents of the inflated supplemental inflatable restraint are released into the vehicle passenger compartment upon deflation of the supplemental inflatable restraint. Such contents include both particulate and non-particlate matter.